


The Best Unlucky Thing

by StarlightDays



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Catmembert, It's a cute one shot, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDays/pseuds/StarlightDays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plagg had been told his entire existence that he was nothing but bad luck...but someone has a different opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Unlucky Thing

[Based off [this post](http://fudayk.tumblr.com/post/132121615169/ok-but-plagg-being-told-his-entire-existence-that)]

Bad luck, that was what he represented. He didn’t get mad at anyone who disliked him, he understood completely. You find out there are magical beings who can grant people powers and you get stuck with the one who brings you bad luck, who wouldn’t be disappointed?

And that was how Plagg saw himself, a disappointment, unwanted, At first he was annoyed, then he became depressed, then he just didn’t care.

Yes, he was bad luck. Boohoo

You get magical powers kid.

Suck it up.

He didn’t expect much to change this time around. He had spotted the kid who would wield his power next. A rich kid, good job, decent house. _Ha_ Plagg thought to himself. _This one’ll probably be the worst of all...Waah waaah! I got magical powers but not the one I wanted!_ Plagg thought to himself begrudgingly as his ring landed in the boy’s lap.

* * *

Adrien looked down at Plagg “What are you thinking about?” Adrien asked. Plagg was drawn out of his thoughts and shook his head “Nothing...hey, you got any cheese?” Plagg asked. Adrien laughed “I’ve got something better” he said, smiling. Plagg stared up at him and sighed “Is this a picture of Ladybug? Because if it is, I’m not interested” Plagg said as he flew over to Adrien’s desk, where there was a large box

Adrien grabbed the box and smiled, shaking his head. “Nope! Better” he said as he lifted the box. Plagg’s eyes widened and his jaw slacked.

Underneath the box was a giant basket of cheese. “CAMEMBERT!” Plagg yelled, diving into the basket. Adrien smiled as he watched his little Kwami indulge himself. “What’s the occasion?” Plagg asked, mouthful of cheese. “It’s been one year since we’ve met” Adrien explained. Plagg swallowed an entire mouthful of cheese whole before nodding “That’s right! I forgot!” he said, his eyes widening.

“Though why all the cheese? Though I do love it” Plagg said, already shoving more into his mouth. “A thank you present” Adrien explained “Thank you?” Plagg asked. “Yup! You’re the best thing to ever happen to me Plagg, I can be who I want to be as Cat Noir, all thanks to you. And I got to meet Ladybug, all thanks to you...so, thanks” Adrien said, smiling.

Plagg looked up at Adrien with eyes wide in shock, shaking his head before smirking “Well of course! I am pretty amazing!” he said, smiling. Adrien laughed and rolled his eyes, shaking his head “I gotta get started on homework...enjoy yourself” Adrien said, grabbing his notebook and heading down to the living room to work on his homework.

Plagg continued to enjoy his cheese, smiling softly to himself.

_This kid isn’t so bad...Maybe I got lucky for once..._

 


End file.
